Hit
by runtagua
Summary: He thought he was the biggest fish in that sleepy little town, but there were bigger. My entry for the Die, Daddy C, Die contest.


**Penname:** runtagua  
><strong>Title: <strong>Hit  
><strong>Summary:<strong> He thought he was the biggest fish in that sleepy little town, but there were bigger.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own these characters, but I do own a Python and several other Colt revolvers.  
><strong>Contest:<strong> Die, Daddy C, Die

I could hear the telephone ring from my chair out on the balcony. It was a relatively cool evening in New York, and I was enjoying my Manhattan, taking in the city lights.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath, putting down my drink.

"Yes?" I breathed into the receiver.

"_I've got a job for you." _

"Oh really," I asked, with a hint of incredulity. I liked to give him a bit of a hard time; make him think I might not be available. Make him sweat a little. "This better be good, Eleazar. I'm in the middle of a cocktail. Where?"

"_Chicago."_

"Chicago? I hate that fucking place, and you know it." Every time I went back to that hellhole it seemed like I ran into trouble with the locals. It got on my nerves. Plus, I hated their baseball team.

"_Yes, but you want this job. Trust me. This is a big one."_

"Who?"

"_A real prick. Lives in a small town and thinks he's bigger than he is. Rumor has it he's been beating his kid, and you know we just can't stand for that. Broke a few ribs and he had to take the boy to the hospital. Claimed it was a sports injury." _I could feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up and the chill in the room. I walked over to close the balcony doors. I knew immediately.

"Cullen."

"_Bingo! He's in Chicago for a week at a conference. Should be pretty easy."_ I could hear him breathe into the phone._ "As long as you stay out of trouble, that is."_

"Go on." I listened to Eleazar as he gave me the details of the job. Not much was said about the customer, but I had a hunch.

Carlisle Cullen was a doctor and the mayor of a small town in Washington State. He thought he was hot shit. He thought he was the biggest fish in that sleepy little town, but there were bigger. He had been on the radar for quite some time; the organization was just waiting for him to screw up. Carlisle was pretty good at covering his tracks, though, so the people at the top were just waiting. Waiting for something like this.

If this rumor was true, and he was beating his boy, it meant he was getting sloppy. And if he was getting sloppy, it was time for someone to step in. I was the perfect person for the job. I was the best, after all.

xx

I was perched at the end of a long, modern bar. The bartenders were cute, and they made my Manhattan just the way I liked it: with blood orange bitters and bourbon soaked cherries. I saw him come in and survey the area. His eyes widened briefly when he saw me, my red dress catching his fancy. I knew it was his favorite color.

"Well, look at you."

His breath was stale as it blew past me. I raised my cocktail in hopes that the bourbon might mask the stench.

I raised an eyebrow. "Look at me?" I sipped my drink.

"You're the most beautiful woman in this bar." He made some sort of hand gesture. Seriously? This was the best he could do?

I cleared my throat quietly and placed the glass on the bar. "I see lots of beautiful women in this bar."

"Carlisle Cullen." He held out his hand.

"Lucy." His hand was cold and sort of damp. I immediately wanted to wipe mine down the front of my dress. But I didn't; it was Prada. I was going to need another Manhattan.

xx

Several drinks later, we found ourselves making the way down the corridor to his suite. He fumbled with the key card and opened the door. I could feel his hand on the small of my back as he guided me in. I fought off a shiver of revulsion.

"Would you like another drink," he asked as he made his way to the mini-bar.

"No, thank you. If you don't mind, I'm going to freshen up for a second." He gestured toward the bathroom.

I locked the door quietly behind me. Setting my bag on the side of the sink, I reached in to survey my options.

Colt Python .357 magnum revolver: The Cadillac of revolvers. My baby, given to me by my ex-husband. Some gave me shit for not using a semi-automatic, but there was something about a revolver. There are less moving parts, less things to go wrong. And, well, there was something a little Dirty Harry about it. But, perhaps it was a little bulky for tonight's work.

Thin steel wire. I did enjoy the effects of strangulation; it was neat. But Carlisle was bigger than I remembered; I didn't think this would really suit my purposes.

I reached down to the inside of my boots. Two thin, ceramic boot knives were strapped to my calves. My eyes lit up with the possibilities.

xx

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, tie discarded, shirt unbuttoned. I almost rolled my eyes; was this guy for real?

"You can leave the boots on." I fingered the knot of my wrap dress, loosening it. The red silk fabric slithered open. I reached up, pushed it off my shoulders and walked slowly toward him.

Large hands reached out and smoothed over the garters and stockings at the outside of my thighs.

This was going to be entirely too easy.

xx

I fastened the knot on my dress while giving the room and myself a final once-over.

Carlisle's body lay on the bed, lifeless blue eyes staring at the ceiling while warm, red blood oozed from the wound at his throat. Reflections of light from the window bounced off the shiny liquid, and I remembered the feeling of his flesh giving way under the sharp blade. I briefly wondered if I should untie his hands from the headboard.

It was a bit of a mess, but I knew the crew here at the hotel; they would take care of it for me. I had enjoyed this. Maybe Chicago wasn't so bad, after all.

xx

Cocktail in front of me and cell phone in hand, I was glad to be back in the city. I stroked the smooth, black screen a few times before unlocking it. I dialed the numbers I knew so well.

"_Swan."_

"Hello, Charlie."

"_Ren__é__e. To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

"Oh, I thought I'd check in on my little girl and her father; see how they're doing."

"_You know how it is here, Renee. Not much going on at all. How are you?" _Loaded words. I knew the truth.

"Good, good. I just got back from some business in Chicago."

"_Oh really? And how was… business… in Chicago?"_

"Easy. Enjoyable. But that shouldn't surprise you, should it?"

"_Not a fan of their baseball, in the windy city."_

A deep laugh rumbled up from my belly. "Some things never change, Charlie."

"_Oh, I don't know about that. I have a feeling things around here are in for a big change."_

"Yes. Yes, I suppose they are. Good night, Charlie."

"_Good night, Renee."_

I took a sip of my cocktail and sighed in satisfaction. My girl and her boy were finally gonna catch a break.


End file.
